The invention relates generally to a process for the production of a construction component and an apparatus for carrying out such a process.
In a process for the production of a sun visor with mirror, for example, as disclosed in GB-A-20 09 022, a foil provided with an opening is introduced into a first mold cavity in a mold, in a first step in the process. The edge of the opening in the foil is strengthened by a frame-like strengthening element. In a second step in the process, a flat-surfaced mirror element is disposed on the opening and on the frame-like strengthening element around the edge thereof. The mirror element is accurately fixed in position on the foil with the strengthening element, by connection of a vacuum source to the mold. A reaction mixture is then introduced into the first mold cavity in the mold, on the rear side of the mirror element, and immediately thereafter the first mold cavity of the mold is covered with a second foil and the mold and more specifically the first mold cavity thereof is closed with a cover. When reaction of the reaction mixture occurs, the reaction mixture foams up so as to fill out the whole of the central space defined by the mold and the cover. After the reaction has occurred, the cover can be removed from the mold and the sun visor can then be taken out of the mold. The edge portions of the two foils, which were clamped fast in position between the mold and the cover, are then cut off. That process is suitable for producing a foam backing on the rear of a flat element of stable shape, being a mirror element in the specific procedure referred to above.